Gerimis
by Yuuzora Arai
Summary: Berdua naik motor bersama kekasihku. Dengan kedua lenganku yang melingkar nyaman di pinggangnya. Dan kepalaku yang ku senderkan pada punggung lebarnya. Serta gerimis masih mengiringi perjalanan kami. Bukankah itu romantis? For KAKASAKU Fanday! Mind RnR?


**Gerimis**

Sebuah fiksi kecil (oneshot) untuk memeriahkan **KakaSaku Fanday 2012.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei**.

**Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan ide mohon dimaklumi.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Selamat membaca!

**.**

.

.

Meski sudah memasuki bulan Maret tak jarang hujan mengguyur kota Konoha. Salah satu kota kecil yang berada di pinggiran negara HI. Awan hitam masih bergulung-gulung di langit. Dengan sesekali terdengar petir yang menyambar. Seperti biasa, entah kenapa setiap matahari melewati puncaknya dan sedikit bergeser posisinya menjadi condong kebarat awan-awan hitam itu seolah mengiringinya. Memang sekarang hanya mendung, tapi tak menunggu waktu lama lagi akan berubah menjadi hujan deras sampai senja terlepas.

Aku menyaksikan gerimis pertama yang turun sore ini dari balkon samping tempat ku bekerja. Sedikit aroma tanah basah yang tertangkap indra penciumanku. Rasanya sedikit menenangkan. Paling tidak hujan menghapus sebagian polusi yang mengudara di luar sana.

Iris musim semiku melirik penunjuk waktu yang melingkar di lengan kiriku. Pukul setengah empat sore. Setengah jam lagi waktu bekerjaku selesai. Meski toko bunga Yamanaka ini buka sampai malam namun aku hanya bekerja sampai sore dan selanjutknya toko ini akan dijaga oleh pemiliknya Inoichi-_jisan_ dan putrinya yang merupakan sahabatku –Yamanaka Ino.

Aku menghela nafas –bosan. Tugas sebelum shift-ku berakhir sudah selesai semua. Merekap penjualan hari ini juga sudah. Sekarang aku hanya berdiri dekat pintu samping sambil memandangi butiran-butiran kecil yang terjatuh kebumi. Aku sangat menyukai gerimis. Gerimis itu menenangkan dan juga err- romantis. Oke, oke. Meski usiaku hampir melepas 18 tahun, tapi entah mengapa setiap mengucapkan kata err-romantis pipiku selalu bersemu karena membayangkan kekasihku. Hei, itu normal 'kan? Dan kekasihku laki-laki tentu saja. Namun aku tak begitu menyukai hujan. Kenapa? Well, seperti saat ini dan saat-saat biasanya kalau sedang hujan toko ini akan menjadi sepi pengunjung.

Toko bunga ini berada disamping jalan raya, tak heran jika di depan sana banyak suara bising yang berlalu lalang. Walaupun begitu aku tetap mengenali suara bising mesin yang berhenti di depan toko ini. Tak perlu melongok untuk mengetahui siapa pengendara mesin berderu beroda dua itu. Karena hanya mendengar bagaimana mesin itu berbelok dan bagaimana suara mesin itu akan berhenti aku sudah mengira bahwa itu memanglah motor_nya_ dan dia –kekasihku. Seolah ada benang tak kasat mata menarik perlahan ujung-ujung bibir ini tertarik keatas-menyunggingkan senyum tulus.

"Sepertinya pangeran-motor-perakmu itu sudah menjemputmu,_ ne_ Sakura?" Suara lembut dari arah pintu dalam mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Sepertinya memang begitu, Ino." Aku menghampiri Ino yang menuju kebalik konter. Aku menyerahkan data hasil penjualan hari ini dan tanggung jawab lainnya sebelum aku pulang.

"Oke, thanks Sakura. Kalau kau mau pulang, pulanglah. Kau tak mau membuat pangeran-motor-perakmu itu menunggu lama 'kan?" dan di akhiri Ino dengan seringai menggodanya.

"Ino!" berakhir dengan wajahku yang memerah hampir menyerupai rambutku dan Ino yang terkekeh senang karena berhasil menggodaku. Well, sebenarnya aku bukan orang yang pemalu. Bahkan aku cenderung blak-blakan dan terkadang sanggup berkata pedas. Entah kenapa setiap sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sang Perak hampir selalu berhasil membuatku merona. Hah~ memalukan. Ingin rasanya aku memakai masker seperti _dia_, biar tak ada orang yang bisa melihat saat aku merona.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

"Aku pulang duluan ya Ino. Sampai besok." Aku berpamitan dengan Ino setelah sebelumnya mengambil tas dan tak lupa mengambil jaketku di gantungan. Aku melambaikan tanganku kepadanya yang dibalasnya dengan lamabaian dan pesan hati-hati.

Keluar dari toko bunga aku disambut oleh tatapan hangat sepasang heterokromia yang mempesona. Iris hitam sepekat malam di mata kanannya dan iris merah menggoda di mata kirinya. Meski begitu terkadang aku heran kenapa ekspresi malas diwajahnya tak jarang kelihatan. Tak lupa dengan masker-hitam-menyebalkannya yang selalu setia menempel di wajahnya. Serta rambut peraknya yang biasanya melawan gravitasi, kali ini sedikit jatuh di sisi wajahnya. Mungkin efek dari helm yang tadi di pakainya. Karena sekarang helm hitam itu tergantung tak berdaya di stang motor. Dia kekasihku, Kakashi Hatake.

Beruntung area parkir toko bunga ini terlindung oleh atap, sehingga tak perlu khawatir kehujanan disini. Dengan langkah ringan kakiku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hai, Kashi-kun." Sapaku riang saat sampai dihadapnnya.

"Hai, Saku. Langsung pulang?" suara berat yang khas itu mengalun lembut melewati gendang telingaku.

"Yap!"

"Pakai ini, biar kau tak kehujanan, " Kashi menyodorkan jas hujan yang sudah basah itu kepadaku. Basah karena mungkin tadi sempat dipakainya. Tunggu, kalau jas hujan ini aku yang pakai, lal–

"–kamu pakai apa Kashi?"

"Ini saja cukup." Kashi menjawab dengan menunjuk jaket yang dia pakai. Jaket tipis abu-abu yang bergambar _devil_ dan _couple-_nya bergambar_ angel_ yang sekarang tersimpan rapi di almari bajuku. Jaket pasangan itu aku pesan khusus untuk hari jadi kami yang setahun –beberapa bulan lalu.

Emeraldku mendelik tak suka. "Kenapa memakai jaket itu, bukannya kau that memakai jaket yang tebal dan tak mudah basah malah memakai jaket tipis itu."

Kashi terlihat seperti sedang meringis dengan tatapan heterokromianya yang tak fokus, serta tangannya yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Haha, lucu sekali ekspresinya itu. Seandainya aku tidak sedang jengkel dengan kekasihku yang kadang ceroboh ini mungkin aku sudah akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi aku harus menahannya. Aku kan jengkel karena khawatir dengannya. Kalau-kalau nanti dia sampai sakit setelah ini.

"Err.. tak teringat tadi." Kali ini dia menjawabnya dengan tampang watados.

Gezzz...

"Aku menyukai jaket pemberianmu ini. Memakai jaket ini serasa dipeluk olehmu, Saku."

_Blush! _Terutama ketika iris heterokromianya terlihat bersinar saat mengatakan itu. Oh, _d*mn! _Bahkan saat aku sedang jengkel dengannya pun Kashi masih sanggup untuk membuatku merona. Langsung saja kuraih jas hujan itu dan memakainya dengan sedikit kasar. Semoga dengan begitu bisa sedikit menutupi wajahku yang merona.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Kashi bukanlah orang yang suka mengebut di jalanan. Aku sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Jalanan sedikit sepi, mungkin karena hujan. Hampir semua kendaraan melaju sedang. Mungkin karena jalan yang licin saat gerimis.

Sepertinya aku memang harus mengakui kata-kata Ino –dulu- kalau gerimis itu romantis. Seperti saat ini. Berdua naik motor bersama kekasihku. Dengan kedua lenganku yang melingkar nyaman di pinggangnya. Dan kepalaku yang ku senderkan pada punggung lebarnya. Serta gerimis masih mengiringi perjalanan kami. Bukankah itu romantis?

Butiran-butiran air terkadang jatuh menerpa wajahku saat kaca helm ku lepas. Hei, kekasihku ini selalu mengutakan keselamatanku kau tahu. Dia selalu berusaha melindungiku. Meski terkadang aku tak rela kalau dia yang harus sakit. Seperti saat ini. Aku tak rela kalau dia harus hujan-hujan seperti ini.

"Kashi, kenapa jasnya cuma bawa satu?" Bosan dengan keheningan yang tercipta saat perjalanan, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya sesuatu yang tadi belum sempat kutanyakan.

"Di rumah tidak hujan." Aku hanya memutar kedua mataku –bosan.

"Kalau begini kan hanya aku yang terlindung, kamu jadi kehujanan. "

"Tak apa, kau tahu kan aku bukan cowok lemah."

"Tapi aku gak tega lihat kamu kedinginan begitu."

"Aku tak akan jatuh sakit hanya karena kehujanan seperti ini, Saku."

"Tetap saja itu tak adil, Kashi. Kau kehujanan dan kedinginan, sedangkan aku nyaman-nyaman saja dengan jas hujan ini." Ah, akhirnya terucap juga apa yang aku resahkan sedari tadi.

"..."

"Kashi."

"Hm?"

"Jas hujannya aku lepas saja ya?" kurasakan tubuhnya sedikit menegang saat aku bicara barusan.

"Jangan pernah kau lakukan itu, Saku. Kecuali kau lebih memilih aku turunkan disini." Suaranya terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya. Aku meringis mendengarnya. Sepertinya Kashi marah karena ucapanku tadi.

"Nanti kalau sakit kan kau dan aku bisa sakit bareng. Begitu kan adil." Aku tak rela kalau hanya dia yang kehujanan. Tapi kalau untuk keselamatan dan kesehatanku sepertinya aku memang tak bisa tawar-menawar dengannya.

"Ini bukan saatnya tawar-menawar, Saku-_koi_. Dan dari pada kita berdua sakit kemudian tak ada yang merawat, lebih baik aku saja yang sakit, setidaknya masih ada kamu yang akan merawatku."

_Blush! _ Oke, kalau sekarang meski Kashi yang sedikit marah denganku tapi dia masih bisa untuk membuatku merona. Tsk, menyebalkan.

"Kau tak keberatan kalau aku merawatmu?"

"Bahkan aku tak keberatan kalau kau yang merawatku dan anak-anakku nanti."

Dan perjalanan pulang itupun berlanjut dengan ketenangan karena aku yang berada dalam mode memerah total.

.

.

.

.

FIN.

Jika tak kebaratan silakan berikan kritik dan sarannya lewat review.

Terima kasih sudah membaca =)

Kendal, 15 Maret 2012 19.34

Arai Kazura

_1250 words just for story._


End file.
